


A Piece of the Moon

by Ideaspark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Moons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Slight BL - Freeform, Words, annoying little pricks, cuteness, idek right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideaspark/pseuds/Ideaspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori has a mission, in another world, far from Earth, to save his sister, and not get eaten. He is suddenly able to use magic and he meets many new friends to help him on the way to defeating the order known as Korn. He discovers many new things about himself and well, dies a few times along the way. Honestly, your just going to have to read it to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

     A flash of light appeared in the dark, sleepy forest, startling a family of raccoons as they made their way to the nearby river. A thump was soon heard and the light dissipated, as if it had never been. Silence followed until a gust of wind came rustling through the trees, making them whisper things to each other. Clouds covering the moon's light moved to the side to reveal the shape of a body, laying on the ground to it's side.

 

     Finally it stirred, slowly opening its eyes and blinking. After a while, they sat up, clutching their head from where they must have hit it on the ground, eventually taking their hand away, revealing them to be a boy.

 

     He had short, well maintained, silver hair. That of which, of course, being very uncommon. To pair with it, the light of the moon reflected upon two light blue eyes, covered by a pair of black rimmed, narrow spectacles. A dark blue army styled uniform served as his clothing. Slowly, he stood up, and looked around. He was standing  in the middle of a small meadow. No paths to be seen. He listened intently and finally the sound of running water came to his ears.

 

     "There's a river or stream nearby." He crossed his arms and sighed. " Well then. I should start by heading towards that."

 

     He stood a few more seconds, trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound. Finally he turned to his left.

 

     "Now. There we go." He sighed again and started walking.  _No use in just standing there wondering where you are when you can do something much more productive._

 

     "Where are you Ai?" 


	2. "Before the fall"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens before the prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was killer to write oh my gosh. Its literally filled up twenty pages in my note book. Thats only for this one chapter!! ah well. So I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my friends, my sister, and my Nana. Your welcome right now enjoy reading because I will be writing more.

 

_**Beep, beep, beep, bee-WACK!** _

 

      ...

 

     God I hate mornings. Can't they just go and die in a fire where no one will ever find them? It will be night 24/7 and everyone will turn nocturnal. Hah. As if. At least kill all the alarm clocks.

 

     I sigh and peel myself out of bed. My glasses... there not on my side table... damn not again. I look around a little but give up and settle for getting into my uniform, which is dark blue and looks like it could have come out of some kind of military force, except that it was for school, and our school had absolutely nothing to do with the military. Except for the fact that the principle liked how they looked. I, despite being in the student council, had absolutely no say on the matter. Well, president in fact. I didn't want to be. Not really. I was only nominated because I ran. I only ran because everyone told me I should. I only should because I'm the top of my grade. I'm only top of my grade because I listen, I do my work, I know how to study and take tests. Therefore, I have been dubbed the official, "glasses character". At first I didn't know what they meant so I looked it up. As far as I saw it meant this...

 

     A manga or anime character term used for describing a character who wears glasses. Usually one of the smartest characters, stoic and occasionally manipulative... 

 

     Okay.

 

     Maybe.

 

     I wouldn't really describe myself as manipulative though. I persuade. That's all. Anyone who says I'm manipulative, either has something against me or, have the wrong idea caused by pop culture or someone who has something against me.

 

     Then my hair just makes it worse. 

 

     Silver. Well white silver. 

 

     As if I'm already getting old. I just play it off as having been dyed but its been like that ever since I was born. I'm not albino. I do have light blue eyes and I am fairly pale, but I'm not albino. I just spend a lot of my time inside is all.

 

     I finish changing and walk towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I go past my sisters room, the door suddenly bursts open and she come flying out. She ends up hurtling strait into me, causing my head to bang against the wall.

 

     "Ow." I scrunch down with my head in my hands. Shit that hurt. Usually I'm really good with pain. I have a high pain tolerance, but not just after I wake up, and my 10 year old sister comes rushing out of her room not paying attention and then plowing into me. Yeah. Not good. 

 

     "Oh! Sorry Iori. I didn't-hah-see you there-pfft!" She was laughing...sadistic little prick.

 

     "Watch out next time that really hurt."

 

     "Yeah-haha- sorry!" She rushes off into our grandmother, Nana's room.

 

     "What are you doing?" 

 

     "Nothing."

 

     "Ai... your stealing the tablet again aren't you."

 

     "No."

 

     "Sure." I walk into the bathroom and immediately wash my face. Then brush my teeth. Ai steals the tablet on a regular basis. Mostly to game and watch random youtube videos because Nana wont get her a phone or anything. She's annoying and seems to always bee on a sugar high. She throws the biggest tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants, its a pain.     

 

     I grab my school bag from my room and go downstairs. She's careless and never watches where she's going. Ai keeps getting low grades in school and refuses to study. She's probably the most stubborn person I know. I sit down in the living room and Ai comes running over.

 

     "Sorry about your head earlier." I look at her. She has her head turned away and her hands clasped behind her back. Suddenly she comes towards me and wraps her arms around my neck, hugging me. I sigh and hug her back, a small smile on my face.  _She's to freaking adorable!for her own good!!!_

 

"Come have some you two!" Nana's in the kitchen making toast or something. Whatever it is though is turning my stomach. 

 

     "No thank you. I don't want anything." 

 

     "You never have anything though. Breakfast is-"

 

     "The most important meal of the day yes I know, but it always ends up hurting my stomach so I'm fine."

 

     "Oh alright. Ai! Come and have your breakfast."

 

     "Okay!" She rushes off leaving me on the couch. I don't know what it is but whenever I eat something in the morning it always ends up making my stomach hurt later. Probably acid reflex or something. Its happened all my life though so I just don't eat. I think it really gets to Nana. Ah well. Yes I am full of problems and annoyances. Not as much as many others but I suppose it doesn't really matter. Finally, Ai finishes eating and we head off to school. 

 

                                                                                                                   * * * * *

 

     There's not much to say about my school honestly. It has collage course curriculum. The building could definitely use a good cleaning but isn't trashed. The students are friendly enough and I have never been opposed or rejected by lesser behaved ones. I have friends who I spend time with and I have the student council tasks to take care of. I admit it is a little strange that I am the president, whilst I am still a sophomore,but, I can explain.

 

     The students put up an enormous campaign. I don't know why. Then, for little known reason to me, the current president at the time decided the new one would be decided by who got the highest grade in the quarter exams. I wasn't really into the idea so I refused. that didn't seem to get through to him so when the scores came out and I had the higher grade, he appointed me. I finally gave into his please after he tried to serenade me during my Latin class. It was very distracting so I did it to shut him up. who does that kind of thing anyway? Ridiculous. 

 

     Well, back to the present. Walking into class was not usually the most pleasant thing in the world. First came Yani. 

 

     "IIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

     A small boy came running up and hid behind me as I came through the door.

 

     "Come back Yani! I just wanna see how it would look on you! Please?!"

 

     I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. 

 

     "Yessi. Yani is not going to wear a maid dress." The girl stops in front of me, holding the dress before her.

 

     "Actually... it probably wouldn't look to bad on you either."

 

     "And I wont wear it either." I push past her and head for my desk. Yani always making sure I'm between him and Yessi. She comes over as I sit in my seat.

 

     "I'm being absolutely serious."

 

     "Yes. Thank you. I can tell." 

 

     "Ah you don't always have to be so cold. Speaking of which. Where are your glasses?" I blinked. That's right. I couldn't find them so I just gave up and left without them.

 

     "I lost them."

 

     Are you sure they weren't on your side table?"

 

     "I looked there, and my entire room." which is not necessarily true but whatever.

 

     " What about your bag?"

 

     "It's not going to be i my bag."

 

     "Let me check." She grabs my bag and starts to route through it.

 

     "Hey!"

 

     She pulls out my glasses case and opens it. Inside are my glasses.

 

     "I swear I didn't put them there." I take them out and put them on.

 

     "HAH! You can remember the names of all the moons of Saturn, but not where you put your glasses!"

 

     "I didn't put them there. Ai must have to mess with me."

 

     "Oh what an evil big brother! BLAMING your little sister like that!!!"

 

      "She's done it before."

 

     "... I bet she would look good in a maid costume."

 

     " Nope Nope Nope. You can have Yani if you want but not my sister."

 

     "Iori! No! I don't wanna wear a maid costume!"

 

     "I'm sorry Yani but my sister is in danger."

 

     "You have such a sister complex I swear." I wave my hand dismissively at her.

 

     "I don't."

 

     "Sure wonder boy."

 

     "Okay?" The teacher came in then, and everyone went to their seats. Yessi made sure to stuff the dress into my desk.

 

     "Thanks." I whisper." Fuck you."

 

     "No problem."

 

                                                                                                                  * * * * *

 

     The day went on as usual. I listened to the teacher. They gave us work. I fended off Yessi while she tried to put flowers in my hair during the student council meeting. She successfully got Yani into maid dress and he came crying to me. As she took pictures. I think she's selling them out in the hall right now. A teacher will come eventually.

 

     Later, as Yessi, Yani, and I were walking walking home, Yani suddenly asked a question.

 

     "If you from another world, who would you be and what would you say to us."

 

     "Who?"

 

     "Both of you."

 

     "Then I would be the daughter of the king of the world and I would inherit his reign when he dies. Then when that happens, I will come and conquer earth and tell you all to be my servants!" 

 

     " Of course you would Yessi. I'm afraid I would have run away then. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in cosplay."

 

     "But YANIII!!!! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!!!" Yani grimmest and looked at me.

 

     "How about you Iori?"

 

     "...I don't know. Probably the son f a nobleman. I would sit in the library all day reading whatever I wanted. Then i'll tell you to mind your own business."

 

     "Oh c'mon Ioooorrrriiiii! Stop being lame!"

 

     " Leave me alone, I'm just not that interested in it. I like how, and where I live just fine." 

 

     "Hahahahaha!!!! Your great!!!!" Yessi slapped me on the back and then put her arm around Yani, leaning on him.

 

     "We should just stay friends like this forever."

 

     "Sure we should." I chuckle too myself.

 

     "I'd really like that too!"

 

     "Awwwwww! Yani your just too cute! That is so unfair I swear. Hey that rhymed! Ha Haaaaaaa!!!"

 

     "Your too loud." We came to my house and I went up to the gate. "See ya." I waved.

 

     "Bye Iori!" 

 

     "Seeee yaaaa! Come on Yani! There's another dress I have that I wan't you to try on!"

 

     "What? But I don't want to!"

 

     "It'll be fine. Come on!"

 

     I watch as Yessi drags him away and I groan. That girl has way to much energy. It kind of reminds me of Ai. Except less cute. Ah well. I go up to the door and see that it's already unlocked. I open it and step inside.

 

     "Hey Ai!" I call." Just because I'll be home soon does not mean you should leave the door unlocked."

 

     "Yeah sorry."

 

     "What are you doing?"

 

     "Nothing."

 

     "Are you doing your homework?"

 

     "...Yeah!"

 

     "Are you sure?"

 

     "Yeah I am!"

 

     "Okaaayyyy." She's probably on the tablet again. 

 

     The cars not in the drive so Nana's probably out shopping or something. We've lived here for about 5 years, Ai and me, after our parents were killed one night. The case is still up and unsolved. Both had been shot but there where no bullet holes or bullets to be found. Just a clear shot strait through the head. That's how we found them. Nothing was stolen and they had no shot worthy history. It just happened. So, our custody went strait to our grandmother and we've been here ever since. She's nice, she's surprisingly active, She's funny and a great cook. I couldn't imagine going off and saying I was from a different world. Nope. Not even different relatives. I took off my shoes and headed upstairs to my room. Even before Ai's and my parents died, we came here a lot. We had parties for Christmas, Easter, Valentines, birthdays, and all kinds of other things. All right here in this house. I absolutely love it.

 

     I set my bag down by the desk in my room, then walk over to Ai's. Yup. There she is. On her bed playing with the tablet.

 

     "Hey Ai."

 

     "Yeah?"

 

     "Do your homework."

 

     "..."

 

     "Come on. Get off the tablet and do your work."

 

     "Yeah. Give me a sec."

 

     "No. Right now. Turn it off and come on."

 

     "Yeah. I said one sec. Let me do something."

 

     "If I let you do something it will no longer be _one sec_ , it'll turn into more like one hour." 

 

     "Nuh uh."

 

     "Yuh huh. Give it."

 

     "I don't even have that much work."

 

     "Oh well then it should be over quickly."

 

     "I can just do it later." She's getting cross now. Oh boy.

 

     "No, you can't do it later. You have to do it now."

 

     "Why not?"

 

     "Because the sooner you get it done, the faster its out of the way. Now give me the tablet."

 

     "Just let me finish this video!"

 

     "No because you'll just click on another and say it's the same one." 

 

     "I wont!"

 

     "Yes, you wont, because I'll have the tablet. Now please give it to me." She curls into a little ball and hides it under her head. The little...

 

    "Ai."

 

     "..."

 

     "I'm going to take it." She puts her hand on it. So I pull it.

 

     "No! Give it back!"

 

     "Ai. I'll give it back when you finish your homework."

 

      "I can do it later!" 

 

     "I already explained you can't."

 

     "Yes I can. Besides I don't really care about it!"

 

     "Well I'm sure you care about your grades."

 

     "Leave me alone!"

 

     "Do your work."

 

     She's doing all she can to try and retrieve the tablet from my unwanted hands but I keep it just out of reach. Finally she gets so frustrated she storms out of the room and downstairs.

 

     "Good now do your homework."

 

     "No!"

 

     "Oh come on."

 

     "I don't wanna! Leave me alone." She wales out the door.

 

     "Hey come back here."

 

     "Go away Iori! Your just annoying!"

 

     "Oh well then. I see how it is. Fine. But just remember, its waiting for you when you come back." She storms off and down the street. I definitely took that too far. So, I leave her be to let her cool off. Just then, Nana comes into the drive. I sigh and walk over as she opens the trunk of the car.

 

     "Hey."

 

     "Oh! Iori. Could you help me get these groceries inside?"

 

     "Sure. Ai went out."

 

     "Oh? Where did she go?" I take a few bags from the trunk and bring them inside as she follows with more.

 

     "You know."

 

     "Oh there. Did you two get into a fight again?"

 

     "A little. She wouldn't do her work again."

 

     "Ah. Letting her cool off?" We walked into the kitchen and put the groceries down.

 

     "Yeah."

 

     "Going to work on your homework now?"

 

     "Heh. Yeah."

 

     "Good boy." She smiles and ruffles my hair like how she did when I was really little. I really love her.

 

                                                                                                                     * * * * *

 

     It's getting close to dinner time and I'm finished with my homework. I should go get Ai now. I head downstairs and put on my shoes. I haven't changed out of my uniform yet. Ah well, I can when I get back. As a matter of fact, I do't think Ai has either.

 

     "I'm going to get Ai now." I call to Nana.

 

     "Alright, hurry home. Dinner will be ready in a little." She says draining some pasta noodles into a colander. I nod at her and head out.

 

     Ai has one place she always goes when she's upset. She went all the time after our parents died and it just became a special place for her. I walked along the side walk. Thinking of all the times she came to me for help, but she only ever once cried in front of me. Only me though. Even if she got hurt she wouldn't cry. She just went off alone to do it. I guess that's better than me though. There have only ever been three times that I've cried. When our parents died. When I got really frustrated with the police for not figuring out who, or why they were killed, and once when me and Ai got into a really bad fight and she said she hated me. She also put a bug on my head. I hate bugs. Then she smashed it in front of me. I really hate bugs. Then she told me she hated me again...

 

     Finally I reached the river, and sure enough, there sat Ai. Still in her uniform as I had thought. I walked over and sat down beside her on the bench. Surrounding the area was a thicket of bushes, honeysuckle, and weeds. Totally secluded, only the hint of a path led here and the bench we sat on was old. Molding and forgotten. The river rushed by before us, glistening. 

 

     "Hey."

 

     "..."

 

     "Lets go back okay? It's dinner time." She kept her eyes on the river. 

 

     "Hey...I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." I adjust my glasses and look at her. "Can you forgive me?"

 

     "...yes." She nods as she says it and looks up at me smiling. SOOOO CUTE!!! I clear my throat.

 

     "You still have to do you homework though. I'm not sorry enough to let you fail school." She groans and I laugh. I love her. 

 

     "Come on lets go." We get up and begin to leave. Then I notice something. It's uncommonly quiet. The birds have stopped. Along with the wind. Also strangely the sound of the water rushing. Ai looks up at me expectantly.

 

     "Iori? Whats wrong?"

 

     "...nothing. I think" I can hear her just fine. Everything else has just gone silent....

 

     Suddenly a flash of light appears making me and Ai turn around quickly. Before us hovers a glowing, light blue, hole. Much like a black hole in shape, and movement; swirling, sucking things towards it like a vacuum.

 

     "What is that?" Ai's voice is small and full of fear. I have to get her away from it! Ai begins to rise. The vortex is pulling her in.

 

     "Iori!!!" I reach to grab her hand but miss.

 

     "Ai!!! Grab my hand!" She's getting closer and closer until it starts swallowing her up. I manage to get the ends of her fingers before she's sucked entirely, leaving me behind. In a panic I jump in after her, trying to catch up. I can't see her though. It's all just white and blue swirling around me.

 

 _Just take me somewhere safe_ , I think.  _Some where I can find Ai._

 

 

      Everything stops. Then I'm falling. Exiting the glowing light I was struggling through to my sister. I fall and hit my head. I lay there. This isn't where we started. It's dark. Really dark. My eyes adjust though. Slowly I sit up clutching my head. It hurts. Getting hit in the head twice in one day. It can't be good. Ah well. I stand up slowly. Cautious. I look around. Yep. Definitely different. A meadow with no paths leading anywhere. Shit. I listened. If there was a stream or something I could follow it to get out of the woods or to a path. Something. Finally the sound of running water comes to my ears.

 

     "There's a river or steam nearby."I cross my arms and sigh. "Well then. I should start by heading towards that." Thank you captain obvious. I stood for a few more seconds trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound. Finally I turned towards my right. 

 

     "Now there we go." I sigh again and start walking. _No use in just standing there wondering where you are when you can do something much more productive._

 

      "Where are you Ai?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I am lonely and enjoy reading them. Constructive criticism is in fact welcome here.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'm a lonely person who want's to know what you think.


End file.
